fearnetfandomcom-20200214-history
FEARnet Wiki
thumb|300px|right|Psychoville - Now Playing on FEARnet 730p/PST Welcome to FEARnet Welcome to FEARnet’s official Wikia Page! FEARnet is a multi-platform movie network that provides horror, thriller, and suspense fans a visceral experience with iconic blockbusters, indie hits and modern classics. FEARnet is currently available online (FEARnet.com), on demand (for more information go to FEARnet.com/On_Demand/index.html), and on HD channel lineups across the country (find out if your TV provider is carrying FEARnet HD at FEARnet.com/getfearnethd.html or by calling 877-FEAR-247). Drawing from the world’s largest library of horror, thriller and suspense, FEARnet gives viewers an edge-of-the-seat experience they can’t get anywhere else. FEARnet. Can You Face It? History The network was launched on October 31, 2006 and features horror, thriller, and suspense films, original series, trailers, and shorts. The website features an integrated video player where users can watch FREE streaming video of movies, original series, trailers, and shorts with content updated weekly. The website currently has over 250,000 registered users and features the latest news, sweepstakes and community forums. Free Online Movies Watch FREE Online Horror, Suspense & Thriller Movies Sweepstakes Philadelphia Fright Sweepstakes Need a vacation? How 'bout a FEARcation? Enter FEARnet's Philadelphia Fright Sweepstakes for your chance to win a trip to one of the nation's most historical and haunted cities. You and a friend will be flown to Philly for a 3-night, 4-day stay that includes transportation, dinner on us, and a chilling tour of one of America's oldest prisons, plus $200 in gift cards. The sweepstakes runs from now through September 23rd, and you can enter once a day, every day, by filling out the form below. http://www.fearnet.com/winafearcation/index.html Original Series Psychoville - It starts when five strangers receive a chilling message: "I Know What You Did." How are an embittered hook-handed clown, a telekinetic dwarf, a delusional - but passionate - midwife, a blind millionaire recluse, and a murder-obsessed man-child connected, and what happens when they're forced to confront their darkest secret? A tale of intrigue, thrills and suspense, Psychoville will have you screaming and laughing--all at the same time. The hit British comedy comes to America this summer, airing exclusively on FEARnet HD. Comedy has never been so twisted. Todd & The Book of Pure Evil - Imagine, if you will, a book of awesome power. A book that will make your deepest, darkest desires come true... but at a horrifying cost. A book like this... in the hands of teenagers. It's The Book of Pure Evil, and it's loose in Crowley High. Thankfully, one horny student stands between The Book and the end of the world as we know it. His name is Todd. He's fighting evil... with mixed results. Get ready to rock out with Todd & the Book of Pure Evil, coming to America this summer, only on FEARnet HD. Comedy has never been so twisted. Girl Number 9 - a six-part thriller created by Dan Turner and James Moran (Torchwood, Doctor Who, Severance), tells the terrifying story of a serial killer who pushes a cop to the brink by kidnapping his daughter to find out just how far he will go to save her life. The series stars Joe Absolom (Doc Martin, Personal Affairs), Gareth David-Lloyd (Torchwood), and Tracy-Ann Oberman (Doctor Who, Eastenders). In the Se7en meets Saw web series David-Lloyd stars as ‘Matheson,' the cop fighting to save his daughter from a psychotic serial killer's (played by Absolom) games. The thrilling and suspenseful action unfolds over the six episodes on FEARnet.com, each 5 minutes in length, with a jaw-dropping finale. Post Mortem with Mick Garris: Mick Garris - producer, writer, director, and the creator of the award-winning anthology Masters of Horror - goes one-on-one with the biggest names in horror for provocative and insightful conversations. Each episode features Garris and one genre icon, unfiltered, uncensored and unscripted. The guest lineup includes John Carpenter, Wes Craven, Rick Baker and Frank Darabont. Fear Academy: So you want to survive a horror movie? We're giving you a full scholarship to the Fear Academy. Your courses will teach you the hazards of sex & booze, the dangers of trusting dolls, techniques for defeating serial killers, and much more. Whatever you do, make sure you study; failure to pass the final exam is fatal. Zombie Roadkill: In this terrifyingly funny new series from FEARnet and Ghost House Pictures, a group of college kids driving an unfamiliar, winding road discover that the woods are alive with undead animals! Meek but lovable Simon (David Dorfman, The Ring, Texas Chainsaw Massacre) must venture out to find help for his injured friends and brother with the help of dedicated park ranger Chet Masterson (Thomas Haden Church, Spider-Man 3, Sideways). Genre icons Sam Raimi and Rob Tapert (The Evil Dead Series, Drag Me to Hell) along with Jim Burns shepherded the project, with Ben Ketai (30 Days of Night: Dark Days) and Sarah Donohue (Hatchet II) as Executive Producers. Mari-Kari: Mari-Kari centers around a grade school girl and her super-spooky, revenge minded wraith-of-a sister whose supernatural sisterly bond makes them a very scary pair. A hilarious mix of karma and carnage ensues as Kari unleashes her wrath on the shallow, narcissistic and unsuspecting students who torment sweet Mari. Shannen Doherty (Beverly Hills 90210, Charmed and Dancing with the Stars) provides the voices for both Mari and Kari. Jobs of the Damned: Horror movies are full of blood and guts but you haven't seen the really messy side until you go behind the scenes which is why we've sent host/stand-up comic Angie Greenup to get her hands dirty. Watch as she bravely steps into the shoes of the people who make horror happen, working a shift or two in the "Jobs of the Damned!" Fear News: A beautiful, terrified victim runs through a dilapidated house, a masked behemoth lumbers after her, bloody machete in hand. She escapes him by only seconds, bars the door, and addresses her only lifeline - you, the audience. This is "The Last Girl," and she has two priorities: 1.) Stay alive, and 2.) Deliver the latest in horror news Fear Clinic: Horror legend Robert Englund (Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm St. films) stars as a sinister doctor obsessed with curing humanity's worst fears. His method: the Fear Chamber, a device of his creation that can bring any terrible fear to life. His unwilling patients will be cured for good???or die trying! Englund will be joined on screen by fellow genre megastar Kane Hodder (Jason Voorhees in the Friday the 13th franchise) and Danielle Harris (Rob Zombie's Halloween). The five-part FEARnet original series is directed by Robert Hall (Laid to Rest). Fear Itself: FEARnet featured13 episodes of the ground breaking anthology series, Fear Itself, and FEARnet is the only place to see the remaining 5 never-before-seen episodes. From Showtime's Masters of Horror producers Mick Garris, Keith Addis and Andrew Deane, each episode features one of the genres top directors, paired with top Hollywood talent - like John Dahl (True Blood and Dexter) and Vondie Curtis-Hall (ER). Episodes are no longer available on the site, but interviews, behind-the-scenes, extras and photos are. Blood Red Earth: A FEARnet original prequel to J.T. Petty's "The Burrowers". Two Native American brothers find a dead deer. They know they shouldn't touch it, but their family is starving. So they bring back the tainted meat - and unleash an unstoppable evil force. Stream: Thanks to a drug she took when she was seventeen Jodi Quinn remembers the future. Moments from various points in Jodi's life become intertwined, effectively letting her experience two moments at once. Jodi has spoken with her future husband; she's visited the psychiatric ward where she will reside in her twenties, and she has come face to face with a vision that will haunt her throughout her life. Ultimately, Stream is about a woman who spends a lifetime wrestling with her personal demons, and gathering the strength to face her worst fears. The story unfolds in and around New York City, as we travel with Jodi from the wealthy suburban home of her youth to the nebulous world of an institution, and the unforgiving streets of the South Bronx. Stream snaps back and forth through three phases of Jodi's life: her past as an intelligent but headstrong teen; her present in a psychiatric facility, and her future as an adult clinging to a normal life after years of tribulation. 30 Days of Night: Blood Trails: Based on the New Orleans storyline from the original graphic novel "30 DAYS OF NIGHT", BLOOD TRAILS follows George, a young addict who makes a living seeking covert information for Judith, the weary but wise New Orleans vampire hunter. Ready for change, George plans to score one final job so he can leave town, but finds the road to salvation quickly crumbling when his contacts start turning up dead. Now George must dodge vampires while navigating the harsh underbelly of New Orleans to get his last payday and make it out alive. 30 Days of Night: Dust to Dust: Just hours after turning in his badge, Detective Nick Maguire learns that his sister Sara, a nurse at the local penitentiary, disappeared during a mysterious prison break. Nick ignores the wishes of his former partner, Gina, and begins to search for Sara himself. While scouring the gritty streets of New Orleans, Nick learns that there was more to the prison break than anyone thought, and that the wounds inflicted upon Sara may be changing her into a blood-thirsty vampire. Now, the only person who can help is George Fowler, the very prisoner who escaped in the melee. In order to save Sara, Nick will have to learn to trust George, and become a believer in the evil that stalks his streets at night. Devil's Trade: Three teenagers incur the wrath of a deadly curse when one of them purchases a presumably harmless wooden cross off of DevilsTrade.com. After a series of ominous events, the youngsters set off on a race against their own morbid fates to return the cross to its rightful owner. Interrogation Room: Sometimes inspiration comes from the darkest places. FEARNet's Interrogation Room takes today's best bands and puts them in a whole new light--well more like a whole new shadow. Category:Browse Category:Sweepstakes Category:Free Category:Online Category:Movies Category:Free Online Movies Category:FEARnet Category:FEARnet.com Category:Horror Category:Film Category:Suspense Category:Thriller Category:Enteratinment Category:YouTube Category:IMDB Category:Hollywood Category:Los Angeles Category:Facebook Category:Twiiter